Complicated
by xXxMaisy
Summary: Bella's mom has started dating a doctor. And he has got a very attrative son. Quess who that is... But isn't a bit weird to have a crush on the son of your mother's boyfriend.


**This is my first fanfic ever. So I hope it's any good.  
Before you start reading I want to say sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and I haven't got a beta yet. (So if you're interested...)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine (I would like it to be, but...) and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, hurry up!" My mom, Esme called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

My mom hated that I was always late when we had to go somewhere. Especially now, because we were going to meet her new_ boyfriend._ I know it sounds ridiculous that my 45 year old mom still has a boyfriend, but since my dad died, three years ago, she was single again. So a half year ago she had started dating and now she had found this guy, named Carlisle, who she thought, might actually be the love of her life.

I found this weird because she was so in love with my dad three years ago and now she just acted like he was never there. But no one could replace my dad. I loved him and I still missed him every single day.

I quickly picked up my bag and ran down the stairs, to find my mom and my brother Emmett waiting for me. Emmett was two years older than me. He was my crazy big brother and I wouldn't want to lose him for the world. He wasn't like the typical older brother. We always did stuff together and we rarely fought.

"Okay, if you are all ready. Let's go." Esme said.

We got in the car and started driving to Carlisle's house. Suddenly I remembered that I didn't know where he lived. But I knew it wasn't too far out of town.

We drove in comfortable silence for a while, when Emmett suddenly turned to me.

"Bella, what do you want for your birthday, squirt?"

"I don't want anything Emmett. I don't really want to celebrate it this year anyway" _Birthdays_. Ugh... I hated them. I hated people spending money on me and to be the center of attention. I preferred to sit and read in a corner while no one saw me or what I was doing. When people actually looked at me, they could see all the embarrassing things I did. I was the clumsiest girl on the earth. Embarrassing things happened to me all the time, but that didn't mean everybody had to see it. Yeah, it was better to prevent such things.

"Come on Bella, we can have a little party, can't we?" Emmett begged.

"I don't know Emmett. I…"

"I was actually thinking we could have a little party at home. Just the seven of us" Esme said.

"_Seven?_ Who are those seven? You, Emmett, Me, Rose… Who else?"

Rose was Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend. She was the complete opposite of me. She was the gorgeous, confident supermodel and I was the shy girl, nobody even took the time to look at. But we had been best friends since we were seven and we told each other everything. So when Rose first told me she liked Emmett a few years ago, I was so pissed at her, that I didn't talk to her for three weeks. But then they started dating a few months later and I saw how happy the both were. So I talked to both Rose and Emmett and told them I was sorry about my behavior. We've been inseparable ever since.

My mother answered "Well... I thought that maybe Carlisle could come over and bring his kids. They are the same age as you two and I thought that_ maybe_ you could become friends or something?"

I was about to tell her this was highly unlikely, but then we were driving up in front of a big, _ver_y big white house. It was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it.

"Wow. _This_ Carlisle's house?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's pretty big isn't it?" Esme answered.

"Well, yeah. It's a bit more than big. This place is _enormous_!" Emmett nearly screamed.

Esme then parked the car. And we got out, before walking to the door. I rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to open the door.

A little black-haired girl opened up. She immediately started bouncing up and down.

"Oh... You must be Esme. And Bella and Emmett of course. Carlisle told us all about you! I'm so excited to finally meet you" She told us, before calling Carlisle to come downstairs.

She stepped aside and let us in.

This must be one of Carlisle's kids, Esme was talking about.

"Oh, I'm Alice." She introduced herself, while still bouncing. She looked like a freaking pixy the way she was jumping up and down.

She led us to the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Behind it was a huge living room.

I let my eyes wander around the room to let in the amazing sight. Everything in the room was perfectly matching. And most of all extremely expensive. Carlisle must be a very rich man.

There were pieces of art everywhere around the room. In the middle of the ceiling was a beatiful chandelier. I looked so fragile as if it would break with one touch. And with my luck that would happen.

Then I saw something that caught my breath. On the sofa in the middle of the room sat a gorgeous, bronze-haired guy. I could only see his back, but this was all I need to see, to know that he was absolutely gorgeous. He turned his head to look what all the noise was about. When his eyes scanned over me, I felt like fainting. His eyes were such an intense green color. They looked like they could see right into your soul.

I could feel my cheeks flushing red, when the boy got up and walked over to us.

He turned to Alice while asking "What is this all about, Alice? Who are all these people?"

Alice answered him, sounding a little annoyed. "These are Esme, Emmett and Bella Swan. Esme is dad's girlfriend. Emmett and Bella are her children. You would have known that they were coming over if you would've listened to me yesterday while I was telling you that. Instead of thinking about who knows what. Maybe if you stopped being such a-"

But the boy cut her off by laying his hand on her mouth and saying. "Okay I get it, Alice" There was a sadness in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand.

He walked over to Esme and took her hand, while introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Carlisle's son"

Next he took Emmett's hand, while saying. "It's nice to meet you."

Then he came to stand opposite me and I couldn't look away from his gaze. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it, before whispering, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it. "Very nice."

**Well... That was the first chapter. Please review. I'd like very much to hear some constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
